


Chase You

by Anonymous



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, because i cant tag to save my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In Okita Sougo's life, anything, anyone and everything around him is used for a purpose. He is a ruthless sadistic bastard after all, and he didn't get that title for nothing. What's the use of someone if you can't use them for your own advantage?But with a vermilion haired feisty temptress with a beautiful and seductive machine gun mouth, it has always been different. Because he wants to be used by her, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prologue: Unclaimable

*******

Sougo was banging his head as his hands expertly moved to the electric guitar in his hands. The cheers and shout inside the club blurred and drowned, his attention only to the instruments in his hands as he played along and in tune with their vocalist.

There was a lot of cheering names and he was pretty sure half of them was his. Though he heed the women no attention. Playing instruments has always been his stress reliever and form of escape from his work. He doesn't know why he founds and feels peace in all the noise, especially when it came from the sound of his electric guitar.

As the song came into an end, louder claps and cheers were heard. "Thank you so much!" Yelled their vocalist, "Thank you so much girls! We'll come here again next week!"

Sougo was the first one to leave and went straight to the back stage, walking over to his bag and picking up his phone. It was always a habit, working in the FBI and all. There are a lot of unexpected incidents and some random terrorists trying to overcome the government.

He let out a breath of frustration after seeing ten missed calls and twenty-seven messages. "Can they just give me a fucking break?" He hissed before pressing the call back button from Yamazaki who had the most missed calls, "What do you want? It's three in the morning for fuck's sake, Yamazaki!"

"Sorry, Captain." The spy's voice trembled and Sougo bets 300 yen he's pissing his pants from fear, "We just got a call. From a VIP case."

That only made his blood seethe to its boiling point. People with money always wants to be treated differently. "Who?"

"A lawyer, Captain."

His brows furrowed, "What is it about?"

"Forgery, Captain. Apparently she needs your help in checking something."

Sougo sighed, "Lawyers." He hissed with pure venom, "They think they can do whatever they please." He just shook his head before tugging at the bangs framing his face, "I won't accept that case. Tell them to just find someone new, I have more matters to handle. A lot more important than that."

"Yes, Captain."

When Sougo finally ended the call, he skimmed through his messages. Ignoring the ones from girls and deleting their number. Their vocalist entered, "Hey, my man. Going in?" He asked, "Otose offered us three buckets of beer. Let's go!"

That was always their pay from performing in Otose's bar. Not that it mattered though, they all have stable jobs, they didn't need extra money. And besides, they much more appreciated having a place to play and perform in. 

Sougo only shook his head, "Nah. I have a lot of impending cases. Badly, need to get it over with."

Their vocalist also shook his head, "Come on, girls are waiting."

"True." Their drummer added pointing a finger outside the back stage, "I think half of them are waiting for you." _That's more of a reason to get the fuck out of this place._ He wants to say but he decided against it. Their bassist now also entered the back stage, "Let's have some fun! Girls are swarming, as always."

Sougo chuckled. "Nah. I don't need additional headaches." He raised his hand holding out his phone as he smirked, "Too much messages from women. They're clogging my inbox."

They all looked at him with unimpressed deadpan eyes and whistled taking the phone out of his grasp, "Heavy, man."

"That's too much air, bro." Their drummer just shook his head as he said that statement, "You might come fly with all the air inside your brain."

"It's the truth." Sougo laughed, "I'll join next time." And he really was about to take his leave until his phone rung and in a split second he saw the caller's id. _Fuck._

Almost faster than the speed of sound he hurriedly took his phone and managed to answer. Safe. 

"What is it?" He asked in the same apathetic and monotone voice.

 _"Why didn't you accept my case."_ It was not a question but a statement that would lead to his death. At the sound of a woman's voice from the other side of the phone made his band members clutch their stomachs and bit off their laughs. 

"I don't need additional headaches. Too much messages from women. Clogging my inbox." They repeated his former words and continued to hold their choked laughter, "And yet you used super sonic speed just to answer in time with a call. Of a woman." They snickered once more.

In any day Sougo would've cut them down and throw them down the drains, but he has no time left. _She has no accent. She's mad as fuck. Fuck._

"What case?" 

_"Fo-r-ge-ry."_ She said dropping all those syllables like bombs.

"That was you case?" He asked. Fuck Yamazaki, that robot-obsessed freak should've told him that. He grumbled, "Fine. I'll take it. When do you need it?" He heard his band members laughs behind him. Goddammit.

_"In three days."_

"Sure. See you." She ended the call. And the backstage was filled with boisterous laughter. Sougo sighed placing his palm on his face. 

"Shit man! Who was that?" Their vocalist laughed and Sougo grumbled, "None of your business." It was their drummer this time, "Anyone who can tame the Prince of Sadist like putty in her hands are our business." 

"Didn't know Okita Sougo is whipped."

"Fuck bro, we need to stalk her on facebook. Did you guys see her name on the phone?" The vocalist was the one who answered, "Couldn't see the whole thing but pretty sure it starts with a K."

Sougo, already tired of their shit because it's fucking three thirty in the morning said, "She has a boyfriend." It's the truth anyways.

"Well damn."

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread. Am sorry.


	2. Fire

*******

Is he fucking with her? Is Okita _fucking sadist_ Sougo playing with her? She threw her phone in pure boiling rage, wanting it flying out the Yorozuya Law Firm's glass windows and fall into someone down twenty floors, not until Gin caught it almost to easily before creating wanted damage.

_From Sadist: Changed my mind. I'm not helping with your case._

It was a text he sent just now. On the fucking day she needed the documents. "What the hell is his problem? Why the fuck doesn't he want to take my case?" She irritably yelled at Gin, "What does he want? Money? Then go slap that bastard's face with a hundred bucks, yes?!" She has always hated him. Everybody in the whole fucking galaxy knows. And she also knows that fuck is already an overused word but... Fuck him 3000.

Gin only sighed before putting his left pinky on his right nostril, "Kagura, my lovely money bank, I know that you being the most sought out lawyer in Japan is what gives me money but," He cringed, "The last thing I want to do is to slap Okinawa Shoichiro with money."

Kagura arched her brow, looking straight at him with the kind of face women makes when they're bitching about absolutely anything, "And why? Just who is that bastard?"

"He's the country's Deputy Secretary of Defense, and in terms of monetary, he can probably double the amount of money you can slap him with."

She hissed, fucking government officials who do nothing but feed them guns, "What the hell do I care about that, yes?" She rolled her eyes, "Can't we just get someone else--"

"No." Gin answered a little to quick, she raised her eyebrows. Moving closer to her adoptive father as he was practically hiding his face with the newspaper. He's sweating bullets!

Gin sighed, "He's the best of the best, Kagura. And we need his connections to win this case. You know what, maybe you should go to him personally--"

She turned her body so fast she thought she would almost break but she successfully got his neck under her fingers as she started to strangle him. Like seriously?! Why the hell would she even do that? She absolutely wants to strangle him to death just like what she's doing now with her Gin-chan! And it obviously is hard to fake evidence in a government building.

Finally loosening her grip she allowed him to breathe and asked, "And just tell me why the hell should I do that, yes?"

"Obviously so we have a chance at him taking your case and lending us a hand."

Kagura groaned before latching her whole body into the man's torso, "Giiinnnn-chaaann!" She whined, almost amazed how Gin could walk so easily with her hanging on his arm like a monkey. Was she that light? No. She was definitely not.

Gin frowned at her pointing his finger towards the door, "Now go."

She only stomped her feet on the floor and puffed out her cheeks, looking at him for a brief second then turning her head away and saying, "Hmph!"

Gin didn't care though, he only went back and sat on his chair cross-legged and once again reading the newspaper. And like the child she is, she stomped her foot on the marbled floor and went straight to her private room in the law firm, but not before giving him another "Hmph!"

She let herself fall into the soft mattress, and soon looked for her phone at the bedside table. Calling her best friends.

"Hey my lawyer friend." Soyo greeted at the other end of the line, "Why did you call? Need a drink?" Kagura softly giggled, she could never get used to Soyo always asking her out for a drink in a random pub or some classy bar.

"I just called to ask something." She said.

"Fire away!"

"Do you know someone influential from the Department of Defense?"

"Yes!" Soyo answered quickly and almost too eagerly made Kagura smile. She thanks the Gods she did not need to come for the bastard, "Who?" She asked delighted.

"Okita Sougo."

The mention of the man's name almost made her want to end the call as her pretty smiling face turned into one of pure disgust like that of an ugly demon. "I don't like him, yes?"

"Huh? Why?" Soyo was wondering, "He's the best, trust me."

Kagura tugged at her hair in utter frustration. "He's annoying! I don't like him!"

"Then don't, duh." Kagura can already imagine her bestfriend rolling her eyes at her antics, "Do you really not know anyone else?" Kagura whined. She would really rather burn in hell than see that asshole again. "Seriously though, why not him? He's already handsome and with him, your case is a sure win. And you know," She didn't fail to hear Soyo's teasing voice at the end, "He might even let you hold his abs, you know?"

"Soyooooo!" She half-screamed half-whined at her bestfriend as her face turned beet red, "Talking to you doesn't have any sense." She rolled her eyes and ended the call.

And a few seconds later Nobume was now calling her, "Soyo said you ended the call even when she still wanted to say something, now she wants me to drag you down the streets and take you to the palace." 

Kagura groaned, "Talking to you also doesn't have any sense."

She heard Nobume laugh a little before turning serious, "Take Okita Sougo for your case. There's a hundred percentage of you winning it without even breaking a sweat."

Kagura took a deep breath, why the hell does all roads lead to him in the end? "But he already declined my case. Twice."

"I know." Nobume said and Kagura wants to ask how the fuck, but apparently rumors spread faster than Covid-19, "Then just either convince him, or annoy the hell out of him that he finally decides to take your case."

"Nobume-chan, you know me," She frowned, "If someone doesn't want me, then I won't force myself to them, yes?" 

"I know that too." Nobume uttered, "But this is for the sake of a case. You're defending a client here. You're helping someone, and it's just right to look for someone to help you too."

Kagura was close to saying she doesn't need help. She has studied for the hearing, studied every case handed to her, made thousands of case digests, never lost a case. But it's not like she did that on her own, there are only so much one measly lawyer could do after all.

She sighs, finally giving up, "Fine I'll try." 

"Good." She could almost see Nobume's smile, "Soyo is bothering me, she said she wants me to shop with her at Victoria's Secret cause she's buying a sexy lingerie but she's flat as a board is she not?"

Kagura laughed out loud, "Let Soyo hear that and be ready to be fed into one of her lion pets."

She ended the call with a laugh. Looking up the ceiling she took a deep breathe. She'll try. She'll try her very best.

She finally went out of her private lounge. Gin was no longer to be seen at his office at the top floor. Maybe he's re-watching the reports of the weather girl he screen recorded. She took her car keys from the round table and went out with her sunglasses sitting comfortably at the top of her head. Taking the elevator down, she made it out of the Yorozuya Law firm and straight to the parking lot.

She still remembered the first time she met Okita Sougo.

It was the time when they had a special client, its actually the President and she was hurrying the fuck up as she drove through the streets, thinking she was Ayrton Senna. She was drifting at max speed and like a goddamn shoujo protagonist she bumped, into another fucking car.

Irritated, she made her car horn repeatedly at the car she just hit. "Get out of my way!" She yelled from inside of her vehicle. 

But still how much she horned the driver of the car didn't even say something or respond. In pure rage, she got out of her car and went straight to his. Kagura doesn't care anymore if she doesn't make it for today's deadline. She needs to vent out her anger on this car who bumped into her!

Yes, she changed her mind. She didn't bump into him, he bumped into her!

"Get out!" She screamed as she kicked the door of his Lamborghini Veneno, "You fuckwad! Get out and face me!"

She placed a hand on her hips as she waited for the man to step out. Kagura braced herself when the driver's seat opened.

"What the hell is your problem, woman?" The man who was apparently the owner of the car asked, now face to face with her.

Kagura felt her breath froze and her throat clog and dry. His eyes. They were the bloodiest red and very hypnotizing. His nose pointed and proud. His lips are thin, kissable, and a natural red. He has a square stubborn jaw and a well-toned body.

And she's gonna bet her life he has abs underneath the expensive suit he's wearing.

"Miss you're causing a goddamn traffic!"

She blinked her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. "Shit."

"Yes, shit." The man glared at her, "If you just back away a little and let me drive through like you're supposed to do, not this many vehicles should have stopped!" Kagura's jaw dropped as the man screamed at her like he was the one feeding her. The nerve of this asshole!

"Hey, you!" She jabbed a finger at his chest, almost wanting to drag it down his abs-- fuck no. She doesn't care anymore if he maybe the most handsome man she has ever seen in her life. "Your car crashed into mine! Now pay for the repairs! That's new darn it!"

The corner of his lips turned up into a sarcastic smirk, "Look, woman, this is my fucking lane. And my car is more expensive than yours." He glared at her again, "You were the one not looking at the road. You should've turned to your lane, not mine. So don't blame me for something that is entirely your fault--"

"Pay for the damages or I will sue you." 

The man chuckled before giving a smirk, "Sue me? I'll have you know I can get the best lawyer in Japan--"

It was her turn to smirk, "I am the best lawyer in Japan."

"I don't really fucking care, let's just fucking meet at the court." He hissed before turning his back from her and getting back inside of his car before her deadly grip stopped him. She gritted her teeth, "We really are gonna meet at the court. This car is my boyfriend's gift goddammit!"

He stilled, "You have a boyfriend?"

She also stilled at his reaction before raising her brow at him, "And so? What does it concern you?"

"Nothing. Your boyfriend give cheap gifts."

Her jaw dropped, "What the hell did you say?! Don't drag my boyfriend into this!"

His face lost all emotion and turned apathetic and cold, "Anyways," He took his wallet and dropped a calling card on the hood of his card. "Call me so I could sue you back." He took her arm holding his wrist and went inside, she frowned at him, "I'll see you in court."

His jaw clenched, "Because of you I'm gonna lose a million worth contract!"

She glared back, "And because of you I'm gonna lose a goddamn case, darn it!"

The man quickly got into his car and dashed away. She, on the other hand stomped her feet in agitation and went straight to hers with a permanent frown on her face. He may be handsome but he's antipathetic as fuck.

*******


	3. Take Over

*******

Kagura finally made it to the Department of Defense Headquarters, a huge pentagon with heavy military protection. Parking her car outside, she marched to the Office of the Secretary of Defense. It's not actually like she approves of Okita Sougo taking her case, she just needs this to get over with and clear her client's name.

She took a deep breath as she went inside, each and everyone of them in suits. Plain black and white suits. Goodness. It almost intimidated her, but just who does everyone thinks she is? She's a professional lawyer, and she was part of the Chinese Mafia back then. Her brother controls the best military division of the Harasume, and her father is a renowned hunter that every military empty their vaults to pay for his services.

She went straight to the elevator and thanked God there was a label on every floor, she doesn't need to ask directions. She pressed the top floor in which labeled with 'Okita Sougo'. Kagura was humming a tone under her breath, a nervous tic, as the elevator goes up. And when it opened, she stepped out and walked towards the reception in the corner.

"Hi. I'm Kagura Ya--"

"Yato." The man ended her introduction, avoiding her gaze and scratching the back of his head, he just looks like Shinpachi without glasses, "I know you ma'am. Okita-san-- I mean I'm actually your fan." Kagura only arched her brow, that was not in the least convincing but she paid it no mind.

"Really? Well thank you. Anyways, I'm here to talk to your superior. Is he here?" She asked rather nicely, "Ah." The man's forehead form a crease as he backed farther away from her, "Yato-san, is this about your case?"

She arched her brow, "You knew?"

The carbon copy of Shinpachi nodded. "I'm Yamazaki. Danna already handed me the copy of the files last week but--"

"Okita Sougo declined. I know, so I'm here to change his mind, yes?"

He cringed, "He hates VIPs." _Well, I sure hope he also hates himself._

Kagura was starting to loose her patience as she impatiently tapped her feet on the floor in a rhythmic pattern, "I don't give a care in the world. Let me in."

Yamazaki awkwardly smiled glaring at the floor, "I'm really sorry miss, but--"

"No. I need to talk to him, yes?"

"But ma'am--"

"Is he in?"

"Yes, but--"

"Good."

She ignored him and she seriously doesn't care if she's acting like a bratty bitch. She needed to win a case and Okita Sougo can help her. She burst open the doors and she was greeted at the sight of him sitting in a swivel chair, head low as he reads a thick book.

"I need to talk to you." She said in a flat tone, he only placed down what he was reading and comfortably leaned to his back then set his eyes at her, "Are you here so I could sue you back?"

Her jaw clenched as she sent daggers towards him with only her cerulean blue irises, "It's your fault--"

"Nope." He stood up, "That was your fault, China. And what the hell is your problem? The car you were driving is cheap anyway. Buy a new one."

He is her problem! His sadistic streak, pride, ego, insults, and just everything about him! And him calling her china is making her blood boil, as well as his voice does! She clenched her fists, "Do you want to get hit by shoes?"

"Try. And I'll send you to jail."

She stomped her feet to the ground and huffed her reddening face from anger, "That's it! I'm out of here!" Kagura screeched and pointed a finger at him. "And you have no right to call my car cheap, yes? You have no right. Your office looks cheap too!" Okay. She didn't mean it. "And you're a ugly chihuahua!" She definitely didn't mean that too.

She almost wanted to cheer when his brows furrowed in irritation. "China, the floor you're standing in is worth your cheap car--"

"What's up with you calling me China?!"

"Well, what's up with you calling me a chihuahua?"

She didn't dare answer anymore as she turned towards the door and got ready to leave. She could just find someone else anyway, who is actually willing to help her. 

"But if you really want me to win your case, you should be kind to me."

Kagura stopped abruptly and turned her head towards him, her eyes straight at the folder he's currently holding. "What's that?"

"Your case." He placed it in the table and smirked, "I was about to throw this garbage ya' know? It's meaningless as fuck."

She seethed in anger, "Sure, try it and my stiletto would crash in your face."

"I could sue you for that too."

She rolled her eyes, "Then sue me. Who are you threatening? The best lawyer in Japan, yes?"

Someone then cleared their throat. Both of them inclined their heads towards the Shinpachi carbon copy. "Yamazaki you may go." Said the asshole and set his eyes back at her, "Let me handle Miss treat-me-like-a-fucking-VIP."

That was the borderline of her patience. She didn't knew she had tons actually. Removing her stiletto she aimed at his head and threw it, but he nonchalantly caught it with one of his hands. 

"Yamazaki. I'm serious. Get out." He commanded as said Yamazaki dashed out of the room, when the extra finally left he glared at her. "What the fuck is your problem, China beast?" He gritted his teeth as veins almost popped from his forehead, "Why are you so violent?"

Kagura placed a hand on her hips, "You insulted me and my car."

He looked at her genuinely confused, "So? Your car is really cheap and ugly. You want me to lie?"

She threw her other stiletto at him, which he also managed to catch. Tsk, damn him and hi fast reflexes. "That was my boyfriend's gift you prick!"

He merely shrugged putting her pair of stilettos down the marbled floor. And then he crossed his arms over his chest and captured her cerulean blue irises with his bloody crimson ones. "So, why are you here?"

She being the competitive brat she was raised as, also crossed her arms over her ample chest and arched a brow at him. "So?" She mimicked his mocking voice, "Why do you care?"

'You're in my goddamn office, China." 

She huffed, "Don't goddamn me, you chihuahua." Kagura rolled her eyes, "And I'm sure you already know but I'm here for my case." She didn't dare look at him and instead focused her eyes on the potted plants near the door. Very interesting plants, yey.

If he dare decline her case, she would make sure he would be placed into a cargo and exported to Africa. 

"You're talking to me so face me." He commanded with an irritated sigh.

Kagura didn't listen. _No way in hell!_

"Hey, China, you need me so look at me." 

She still didn't. She only continued to look at the plants as if doing so would let her save both her client and her career.

"Fine." He sounded as if he's already given up. "Who is it that will loose a case anyways? Not me obviously."

She finally stared at him with the speed of lighting, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Brat."

She stuck her tongue out, "Ass."

He shrugged, "Yes, I'm an ass and you're a brat. Now that we've settled that," He pointed towards the visitor's chair, "Sit down and let's talk before you decide to throw those plants as me. Considering they interest you more than I do."

She only rolled her eyes at his statement, "Sit." He said again.

"So," Kagura flipped her hair, "Are you finally accepting my case?"

"It's a waste of time and my skills, but sure, I'll accept it." He gave her a sideways glance, "In one condition."

"What condition?" She was ready to walk out of his office as she put on her stilettos if he ever said to be his slave or something along those lines.

"Use another car." He took a key from his drawer and threw it on the table, it's Porsche. She only looked at him as if he was finally crazy, well he has been a crazy bastard from the start. "Why the hell are you so worked up with my car?"

She's not so fucking cheap to accept something from him, whilst Okita didn't answer and only held out his hand. "If you take my condition, shake my hand and let's make a deal. If not, feel free to leave. And don't ever come back please."

Kagura held her head high, "Keep it. I'll just buy myself a new one, Bugatti Divo."

Okita grinned and forcefully took her hand from the side of her hips, "Okita Sougo, just call me Sougo."

"Or chihuahua." She mumbled.

Okita stilled, before a deep chuckle escaped his lips.

She pulled her hand from him before he can infect her with his sadism, because Kagura was pretty sure she felt something weird just now. "Kagura Yato, or you can call me Kagura."

"Or China."

She glared at him which only caused his laughter. His tantalizing eyes holding an emotion she can't quite name, "Nice to meet you, China, the brat."

She rolled her eyes, "It's not nice meeting you Sadist, the chihuahua."

He chuckled deeply and Oh Gods please tell her that her heart at stomach did not just do the _butterfly_ thingy.

Holy hell, why did her stomach felt funny?

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to do a longer chapter but I figured I just need to update this now. Cause exams are coming up already and I'm bombarded with activities. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And because I was in a rush to write this, again this is not proofread. Oh wait, I always post stories that are not proofread. Lmao.


	4. Captured

*******

"Do you have her file?" Sougo asked his secretary, Yamazaki that he called straight after Kagura Yato stormed out of his office. "Where is it?"

Yamazaki folded his hands, he has this silly smile on his face, "Actually Sir, I have all the information you need from when you asked me to spy on her."

"Creepy." Sougo mumbled under his breath not realizing or rather denying to himself that he's the creepy one. Well, it doesn't matter. "Fine. Start."

"She's in a two year relationship with Actor, Hisashi Hongou. I thought that's the only thing you wanna know but, though I think most of us already know she has won National Law Journal's Lawyer of the Year Award, she ranked in Super Lawyer's Ranking, got an award from the Japan BAR Association, and is included with our most prestigious honor in the Top 10 in the National Academy of Criminal Defense Attorneys."

After Yamazaki stopped his blabber about her awards like he was the one who raised her, Sougo looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, "And?" He asked edging him to continue.

The man merely shrugged, "That's all there is to it, sir."

Well, he's not fucking satisfied, "Really?"

Yamazaki nodded, "That's all. She has no major scandals or rumors except that she can be a total--"

"Total what?"

"They say she can be a total bitch, sometimes."

Sougo scoffed. Sometimes? That's an understatement of the century! That China is really a snob.

"That's all I know about her, sir." Yamazaki said with finality, "Actually all her fans know that." Sougo only nodded as he stared at the file in his desk which contains the case that brat wants him to do for her.

Why the fuck did he even agree anyway?

"Sir, don't make me commit seppuku for this but, why are you asking about Miss Kagura? You declined her case, didn't you?"

That was before he knew it was her, dammit.

He sighed and tapped the folder, "I already accepted it. She looked like she needs my help anyway."

"No, sir." Yamazaki even had the balls to shake his head, "That's not what she looked like earlier when you were both shouting at each other."

Sougo glared at his subordinate, "You act like you know more than me, even when I was the one she screamed at."

"That's exactly why, sir. Miss Kagura's face earlier looked more like a hybrid lioness and black-winged demon than the face of someone who needs help." He cringed, "She even thrown her shoes at you remember?"

"Fuck." He hissed at Yamazaki causing the man to slightly back away from him, "For me she looked liked she need me."

"Sir, for me, she looked like she wanted to eat your head." Which head-- fuck.

He glared at Yamazaki before pulling out his trusted bazooka, "Well, do you want my bazooka to get rid of your head?"

"I was only curious sir! Please spare me! You just didn't like to handle cases from VIPs, and Miss Kagura is well known throughout a Japan. Treated as a VIP anywhere you go."

With that threat the man finally dashed out of the door, leaving him alone. Yamazaki knew him well, but not too well.

Sougo sighed for the hundredth time. He didn't really like VIP cases and even he himself is out of his wits to accept this. And to think that woman is a brat. He really must be going crazy. He could only shake his head and read the file.

"This is fucking easy." His brows furrowed, "I just need to match the client's forged signature with all her signature from valid I.D.s and legal papers. Goodness, this won't even make me blink."

"Oi, Sougo." He didn't even took his eyes from the folder as Hijikata entered his office, "Yo, Hijikata you bastard, go die." He greeted in return as the man hissed and sat on the visitor's chair.

"Are you here to send someone to jail, or to interrogate? Hurry the fuck up before your stench sticks permanently in my office."

"Fuck you and nope." Hijikata hissed, "I just dropped by to ask for an autograph."

Now that made Sougo look at him, forehead creased in utter confusion, "What?"

"Here." He dropped his phone at his desk, "Read the article, brother-in-law. You're famous now."

He has always been famous but as he read the title aloud he almost wanted to cut Hijikata's phone in half, oh maybe he should. 

"Atty. Kagura and SOD Okita Sougo looks good together." He gritted his teeth when he saw a photo of them both in the middle of the road, her body close to his with her finger on his chest. "Oh hell."

"Can I have an autograph--"

"Go to hell and fuck yourself." Sougo hissed in annoyance while Hijikata laughed his ass out. "I almost couldn't believe my eyes when I read that. I mean, you hate basically every famous person out there and that woman has more fame than anyone." Finally, Hijikata stood up, "Anyways, I'll be going now."

Sougo only gave Hijikata a deadpan look, "So you came all the way here just to deliver fucking gossip?"

"Actuall, I was on my way to the other block, Koundo-san was really who I'm looking for. But then I read this and damn, I just have to tell you about it." He gave a shit eating grin, "You're welcome."

Sougo rolled his eyes, "Get out of my office and die."

The man left with a laugh and Sougo quickly scrolled through his contacts and pressed 'Useless Perm Head'.

"Danna."

"We don't accept sales thank you--"

"Then I'm not accepting the case--"

"Ah yes, Shoichiro-kun, how the hell may I help you?"

"I need to talk to China."

"Well she doesn't want to."

"Ah I guess that's fine, I forgot to mention that they may be some embarrassing drunken pics that would go viral tonight--"

"I already sent her number to you."

That was fast. He ended the call and added her number. He called her immediately but she didn't answer. See? That brat is really a snob. He proceeded to just chat her.

_Hey China. Answer my call._

When he saw her seen his message, he called again.

She answered this time.

"What do you want, chihuahua?" She was using her bitchy tone on him again, but she always uses that tone on him when she's not screeching like a banshee. Sougo could only shake his head at her salty attitude, much like that snack she always munch on.

"Have you read the tabloid?"

"I didn't."

He smirked, "You should. My face is all over it--"

"Congratulations, chihuahua. And welcome to my world." After she stated those words she hung up on him. He felt his brow twitch, a vein almost popping, and another--

He clenched his jaw, "That... that brat!!"

*******

Kagura threw her laptop in anger, the screen cracking hard on the pale orange painted walls. She plopped herself on the bed and let her screams get muffled by her pillows. The freaking media would really put anything on papers without basis! And they're really fucking good at making stories they should be novel writers instead! She wouldn't even question it when she's suddenly bombarded by interviews for these senseless rumors.

Just what will Hisashi tell her when he finally reads the news? He's currently out of the state for a movie tour and hopefully this will clear up before he gets home. 

She missed him. A few months had already passed when he left for the shooting.

Kagura visibly stilled when her phone rang. Seeing as it was an unregistered number, she just ignored it. She never picks up calls from unsaved numbers, they could either be the paparazzi or the Harasume. And she hates both, actually.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when her phone stopped ringing. But that was short lived when a chat head popped up.

_From Okita Sougo: Hey, China. Answer my call._

She gripped tightly on her phone. Now, here comes another headache engendering pain in the ass. And even if she didn't really want to, she answered when he called for the second time.

"What do you want, chihuahua?" She made sure to show absolute irritation.

"Have you read the tabloid?" He sounds mildly annoyed but it's also as if he's mocking her.

"I didn't." She lied.

Duh! Of course she did! Her face is all over it!

"You should. My face is all overt it--"

"Congratulations, ass." She cut him off before he could finish what he was saying, "And welcome to my world." She ended the call.

"Argh!" Kagura screamed in frustration and her phone ringed again. Oh gods why can't he just die already?!

She answered not bothering to look at the called I.D. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Woah, baby. Did I call at the wrong time?" Said a sweet voice from the other line. Kagura's eyes widened like saucers as she bit her lip, "Oh, shit... I'm so sorry Hisashi. I didn't mean it."

He chuckled, "Nah. It's okay. I just want to know how my girl is doing?"

"I'm fine." She resisted the urge to pout. She didn't want to tell him because he might just overthink the whole thing. 

"Are you sure? You don't really sound fine."

"I'm fine, yes?" She repeated, "Don't worry. Anyway, how's the tour? How's Eromes?" The woman is actually Hisashi's partner in the romance movie.

"She's amazing."

A wave of jealousy suddenly over took her as she felt dread at her tummy, "O really? Just how is she amazing, yes?"

She heard him chuckle, "Hmm, Kagura, don't be jealous."

Is he out of his mind? As if she's actually jealous of that woman! She huffed, "And just why would I be jealous, yes?" She's too proud for that. "I'm prettier than her!"

"I know that. Anyway, I'm gonna end the call. See you next month, baby. Love you."

She tried her best not to sigh, "See yah. I love you too."

When the call finally ended, Kagura let out the breath she has been holding. She missed him really. But what could they do? They're both busy persons and this is what they chose in life. And they could never turn back.

This is what they have to pay under the limelight.

When her phone ringed again she instantly answered, "Hey, baby."

The other line was quite for a few seconds, "That actually sounds good."

She almost thrown her phone as her face was redder than her favorite cheongsam. She recognized that voice, taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, she asked him in the most snappy tone, "And just what is it that you want? And just where did you get my number?"

"Damn." He cursed, "What happened to 'baby'?"

That sadist actually try and tease her! "Fuck off, chihuahua."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "Anyway, why am I with you on that tabloid? It's degrading you know."

She almost broke her phone in half with how hard she was gripping it. "Just tell me what the hell do you want, yes?"

"We need to talk."

"We already are."

"The tabloid--"

"Is nothing," She cut him off, "Let it slide chihuahua." Kagura stated in warning voice.

"Look, China, I fucking can't because that's fucking libel."

"Then sue them, yes?" She gritted her teeth in annoyance, "Sue them and let's fucking see where it gets you."

She heard him groan, "Let's talk about our plan of action--"

"What plan of action? I don't want to talk to a sadistic chihuahua, yes?"

"Too late. I'm already outside your condo."

Her jaw dropped and peeked at the curtains, "No way." The car parked in front is really no doubt his! Just where did that asshole got her address?! 

"Yes way. Now open it and let me in. The media might take pictures of me here. I'm already famous as is, but being a famous heartthrob is another thing and I don't want that."

He really is freaking egoistical. 

_Well, he is gorgeous._ Said a traitorous part of her brain. Kagura rolled her eyes, "Yes he is but he's more of an asshole."

_He's hot._ "Yes." She agreed because there's no point in denying something as obvious to everyone that has eyes.

_He also has hypnotizing red eyes._ "Yep." She nodded her head.

She left her bed and headed towards the door, opening it for the bastard himself.

Kagura swears to God that her heart did not just skip a beat when their eyes met.

_And you like him._

Now here stomach really did not have the butterfly things! "No, I don't."

Sougo frowned, "What 'no I don't'?"

She shook her head, but her eyes instantly stared at his crimson orbs again. Kagura cleared her throat before forcing herself to look down. Because looking at Okita fucking sadist Sougo won't do her any good. It's not right!

She forced herself to remember that this man is a total motherfucking jackass that has a sadistic streak. 

"Where did you get my address?" She asked him as he strode inside of her home. 

"Your boss."

She muttered a curse under her breath. "I will strangle him to death--"

"I blackmailed him."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?" Marching to the kitchen she decided to ask him again, "What drink would you like? With or without poison?"

"What?" He sounded mildly surprised and she smirked, "Just asking permission if I could kill you."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "May I remind you, China. I'm the only one who can win your case so you better behave like a sow--"

"Shut up, who wants to be your sow? And I know that, yes? So can you just help me remove my boiling anger towards you--"

"You look beautiful."

Kagura stood motionless. Damn him and his tricks.

"Well, that didn't work." _Liar, liar, liar._ She told herself as she was basically red from head to toe. Why is he always so unexpected?!

"Anyways, I'm here for the case."

"And what is it about my case, yes?"

"I set up a meeting with the suspect, they agreed to meet us next week."

Kagura raised a brow, "You," She glared at him, "Meet them. I only need the documents that you will provide after that, yes? I'm paying you anyways."

He gave her a deadpan glance. "No, China. You haven't payed me yet."

"If that's the case," Kagura placed a hand on her hips, "Just how much are your services so I could finally slap you with the exact amount of bills?"

She visibly stilled while making drinks when he stood up and sauntered towards her, she was almost glad that her back was turned. But just wait wait wait wait. What the hell is he doing? Kagura stood there motionless as a statue as she felt his presence just inches away from her. Not touching her, but the heat radiating from him was too hot and his perfume is intoxicating. She could feel her legs slightly shaking.

"Get away from me, yes?" She never felt so uncomfortable.

He took a step closer, and if she would just lean on the kitchen counter she was sure her rear would touch his groin.

"What the hell sadist..." Kagura clasped a hand on her mouth as it puffed hot breaths.

His hands made its way onto her hips as she jumped from the sudden contact, her teeth digging into the palm of her hands. "What if I told you that the payment for your case is a kiss, would you pay me for my service?"

Her heart hammered inside her chest, as heat traveled throughout her body. 

"One kiss, China. And I'll meet them alone."

Kagura gulped. It was suddenly too hot. All too hot with his breath foaming the back of her neck.

"I don't need to meet them anymore?" She asked, voice meek and barely a whisper.

"Nope."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Just one kiss?" What the hell is she getting herself into? 

"Just one."

"Really?" 

"Yes. Just one kiss."

Kagura licked her dry lips and swiftly turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheeks.

Sougo blinked a couple of times, "What the fuck?"

Kagura smiled, "You said you just need one kiss, and I gave it." She was really thankful her brain cooperated in clutch moments, "Good luck in your meeting. Update me, yes?"

The sadist definitely wasn't pleased as his brows furrowed in irritation and he ran a hand through his sandy brown bangs, "I've been robbed. It's one kiss on the lips, China. You cheated."

She only laughed at him, "What are you? Sore loser? And besides, I have a boyfriend, as if I would let someone else kiss me, yes?" She stuck her tongue out at him, "And why would I even kiss a chihuahua, yes?"

"Well, if you put it that way then I'll meet you next week. I'll pick you up at six p.m. sharp." With that he turned around and went straight to the door.

"Hey!" She shouted in irritation.

He didn't mind her and continued walking.

"Hey Sadist! Come back here!" She's so irritated at that asshole! He's a cheater! Sore loser! Useless tax robber! Egoistical little shit! 

He looked back at her with a smirk, "Too bad. You should have kissed me, China."

Grabbing the closest thing to her which was a pillow, she threw it at him but was already too late because her door already closed. And besides, the thing wouldn't have done some serious damage anyway.

Kagura stomped her feet in irritation but her little tantrum was interrupted when her phone beeped. 

_From Okita Sougo: Oedo News, China. Watch it, scammer._

Albeit confused, Kagura did as told and opened the TV. Her eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets and her jaw might as well drop to the floor at what she heard and saw.

"Oh God..."

_"...the rumor is true, Secretary of Defense Okita Sougo and Atty. Kagura Yato are dating. This has been confirmed by the SOD himself. What happened to Hisashi Hongou, Kagura's long time boyfriend? Did they broke up or is this a love triangle?"_

Another beep from her phone.

_From Okita Sougo: That's for throwing at me your shoes. Now we're even, China._

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have a few words: I'm so sorry Hisashi and I'm so sorry if they're ooc.


End file.
